The ASOUE Characters Have Energy Drinks
by Princess Carmelita of ASOUE
Summary: What happens when your favorite characters drink energy drinks? Read and find out.
1. The Baudelaires

_**ASOUE**__** peo**__**ple**__** have an Energy Drink**_

* * *

Violet hopped on a pogo stick into the room. There were some energy drinks on a table. Violet hopped over to read the sign.

The sign said, merely, "Take one Violet.'

Violet was kinda tired from hopping about, so she gulped it down.

After around five minutes, the energy drink began to make her very hyper. She chattered her teeth and bounced hurriedly out of the room.

* * *

Klaus had been reading. He had gotten plump because he never exercised. He would if he had the motivation. With his face buried in _Little Women, _Klaus walked in.

The sign had changed "Drink some Klaus it will do you good."

Klaus inhaled it. Instead of hyper, Klaus felt like his tongue was swelling up. He wondered why.

Then it hit him: There were peppermints in there.

"Bluh!" Klaus said, and tripped over Sunny.

* * *

Sunny crawled into the room. She thought "I wonder what would happen if I bit one of those cans"

Little Sunny pulled herself up by biting the table. She then grabbed and bit down on one of the energy drinks, allowing the sugary liquid to pour into her mouth. Sunny liked it,but something happened.

Her teeth would not stop going. She bit down a tree and stabbed a bunny with her moving teeth. Sunny crawled away feeling very confused and very chompy.

* * *

**So this is chapter one. I know I should really update my existing fics rather than writing new ones but whatever.**

**This was sort of based on some Geico commercial, but not very much.**

**Remember o review!**

**Princess Carmelita of ASOUE**


	2. Olaf and Esme

The ASOUE characters have energy drinks

* * *

Part 2: Olaf and Esme

Count Olaf walked into a random room that happened to be behind his house. Inside the room was a table with plenty of energy drinks on it. Olaf drank one.

"Yuck!" he cried. "This is worse than that in parsley soda Esme forced me to drink!"

So Olaf got the taste out of his mouth with mouthwash. After that he looked down at his eye tattoo and said, "I should get that removed."

Five days later, he kidnapped the Baudelaire children. They were frightened. Olaf painted each Baudelaire's room (yes, they had their own rooms) and filled them with things they loved. He painted his house a bright yellow, and disbanded his theater troupe.

"Olaf's different!" said Klaus. "I like him now!"

"Me too!" said Violet.

"Snappleflurg." said Sunny. It meant exactly what Klaus said.

* * *

Esme was at 667 Dark Avenue being in when she thought she heard an elevator. "Elevators are very out!" she said. Esme investigated the elevator.

The elevator opened. An energy drink was in it saying, "Drink this Esme."

"I don't know." Esme said skeptically. "What if it's not in?"

On the other side of the note read, "Trust me, it's in."

So Esme drank it. After all, she didn't remember the last time energy drinks _weren't _in.

After she drank it, Esme went to New Zealand and unseated the government. "I am QUEEN ESME!" she announced. "AND MY FIRST LAW IS THAT EVERYONE HAS TO BE IN!"

"Esme!" cried Jerome. He had followed her to New Zealand. "What are you doing?"

"THIS IS KING JEROME!" said Esme. "YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM TOO!"

* * *

I know, I needed to get back to this. So, I hope you enjoyed. Until Chapter 3,

Princess Carmelita of ASOUE


	3. The Theater Troupe

The ASOUE characters have energy drinks

* * *

Part 3: The Theater Troupe

The two white-faced women were going over to Olaf's house to practice their upcoming play called _Rugged Teeth_. Olaf was holding out energy drinks for them. "Here, take one each." he said. Each white-faced woman took an energy drink.

"Mmmmmmmm." said the first white faced woman. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but Esme says it's in." said Olaf. "So you have to drink it."

The other white-faced woman had a sip. "I don't really like it."

The first white-faced woman started hopping around like a kangaroo. The other one asked, "What are you doing?"

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'M THE ONLY ONE!" she cried.

The hook-handed man had an energy drink. He decided today was Talk Like A Pirate Day.

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!" he said. No one could make any sense of it.

The person that looked like neither a man or a woman had four. It went outside and kissed Beatrice. Lemony yelled, "NO!" and karate-chopped it.

After that came the bald man with the long nose. After he drank it, he turned on the radio and started singing:

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far beyond me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why, can't I?_

"Olaf, that song's not in!" cried Esme. She started crying. "Make it stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!"

"This is just weird!" yelled Beatrice. She ran away.

* * *

**So, the theater troupe having energy drinks is...interesting. Please let me know if I forgot anyone-I actually haven't read ASOUE in a while! Yeah, I know. That's just plain awful.**

**Please remember to REVIEW until I get the next chapter up,**

**Princess Carmelita of ASOUE**


End file.
